


Naughty or Nice?

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Reading Aloud, Santa Kink, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: The boys are visiting the Holmes Estate for Christmas when Sherlock asks Santa John to double-check his list.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Advent Collection Johnlock Style





	Naughty or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NitaElwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitaElwy/gifts).



> My prompt for this year's Johnlock Advent is finally ready!! 😍🎄 Today is the 22nd and the prompt is "Naughty or Nice?" so naturally, the boys get into some mischief! Lol This was completely inspired by the amazing NitaElwy and her amazing idea for Christmas art. So many times, she can share her art with me and little stories spring to life in my head and I can't explain how magical they feels!! 
> 
> This ficlet is gifted to her as a very Merry Christmas gift to show my appreciation and I hope like crazy for many more years of collaborations to come! ❤️😘 Thank you for all the inspiration and excitement this year! You are AMAZING!! Merry Christmas everyone!! Xoxo
> 
> https://twitter.com/NitaElwy_Art/status/1341354980285042696?s=19

“There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say,' returned the nephew. 'Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round - apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that - as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore -” 

A soft gasp escapes John’s lips, cutting him off mid-sentence, and a shiver runs down his spine as Sherlock’s fingertips brush against the back of his jeans. He’s been lying by the fire, reading A Christmas Carol aloud with head resting on Sherlock’s thigh for the better part of an hour and he knows it must be getting late. “Mm, ready for bed, love?” 

A low hum is the only real answer he’s given before another caress takes Sherlock’s fingers dangerously close to the dip between John’s legs. Another huff, another shiver and John can feel the atmosphere between them shifting seamlessly into flirtatiously seductive territory as Sherlock’s fingertips tease the curve of his balls. “Alright now,” he chuckles softly, letting the book lie forgotten against his chest. “We’re at your parents’ house…”

“We are,” Sherlock grins, the devilish expression twisting deep in John’s belly and flooding him with desire. He knows just how to taunt him; he’s deduced every possible scenario a thousand times over by now and knows exactly which tactics work and which ones don’t so it’s no surprise when he chooses his next words so perfectly. “But, why does it matter?”

John chews his lip, silently cursing himself for being so easily figured out, but, before he can answer, Sherlock tugs a red velvet Father Christmas cap from behind his back. He slips it on John’s head just as suddenly as it had appeared, adjusting the white-furred trim so the barest hint of John’s fringe is visible. The gesture is overly cliche but no less cheeky and John can’t really deny his detective anything once he’s got that particular look in his eye... Although, that doesn’t stop him from trying.

The doctor quirks an eyebrow, doing his best to remain indifferent but his playful side shines through regardless. “It matters a great deal, actually” he says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes are drawn to the open vee of Sherlock’s wine-coloured shirt.The tightness at his groin tightens, his cock twitching mercilessly, but he tries to tamp it down while finishing his thought. “Father Christmas is always watching, you know.” 

Sherlock’s eyes seem to flicker with interest at the yuletide innuendo but he only narrows his gaze. It’s clear the wheels in his head are turning and John can only marvel at the brilliant yet filthy thoughts that must be buzzing around up there. “Ah… Right. ‘The List’...” Sherlock answers, pursing his lips and nodding in understanding as he plays along.

“Yep… The list.” 

Sherlock’s curiosity won’t be thwarted by John’s attempted distractions, however, and his fingertips trace the edge of the doctor’s zip. His eyes are just as determined as ever, making it crystal clear that he only has one thing in mind - and it isn’t Charles Dickens. “So, tell me,” he teases, his deep baritone voice a low rumble as he teases the heavy outline of John’s now prominent bulge. “Am I on the Naughty List or the Nice List, this year?”

A well-timed wink along with the gentle squeeze of his cock is all it takes to drag John into the scene. He tips his head up as Sherlock dips down for a kiss but he nips the detective’s bottom lip instead, catching the plump flesh between his teeth and teasing it hungrily. A soft growl rumbles up from the depths of his chest and he winks back suggestively before pushing his denim-clad erection up into the curve of Sherlock’s palm. “Let’s get upstairs and find out, shall we?”


End file.
